vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Klaus
The relationship between the vampire, Damon Salvatore and the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. Damon and Klaus first met at the end of Season Two, when Klaus came to Mystic Falls to break his curse - a process that required Elena Gilbert's death, which made the two enemies. Throughout all Season Three, they were sworn enemies and tried to assassinate each other (and many others) in all sorts of kinds of circumstances - mainly involving defending Elena, stopping Stefan, and mostly; each other. But at the beginning of Season Four, they finally call it a truce in The Rager, as the two had to team up for the first time against a common enemy - the supernatural vampire hunter - Connor Jordan. From there on out, as the season progressed, the relationship between the two developed, until they became somewhat like frenemies - as they searched for the Cure together, trying to grow Jeremy's Hunter's Mark. So much so, that by the end of the season, Klaus healed Damon from a Werewolf Bite, without asking for anything in return. It seems that the two of them finally became truly allies at Season Five - when Klaus briefly came back to Mystic Falls, and told Caroline that it was actually Damon who called him, and informed him of Katherine's impending death. Damon even reveals to Katherine as he was psychologically torturing her in her dreams that he missed Klaus and how Klaus made Katherine's life hell after he murdered her family. They are referred to "Klamon" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= Klaus and Damon first met in The Last Day at The Grill there he says that he wanted to remind Damon not to do anything he will regret. Damon asked if he can postpone the ritual, but Klaus said he had everything and the ritual will happen that night. He warned him not to screw it up if he wanted to live. Damon ignored Klaus's warnings and saved Tyler and Caroline, and killed Klaus' witch Maddox. Later at Alaric's apartment, Damon told Klaus to postpone the ritual, explaining that he rescued the werewolf and the vampire and killed Maddox. Klaus told him that he knew either Damon or Stefan would try to stop him and revealed that he always had a back-up plan. He showed Damon on a webcam that he had captured Jules. Damon then figured out that he also needed a back-up vampire and Klaus said he had it covered. He then knocked out Damon and left after finding a werewolf bite on Damon's arm. In The Sun Also Rises, Damon and Klaus met again just when the ritual was over, and Klaus finally broke his curse. When Bonnie came and tried to kill Klaus, Damon took Elena's dead body with him and left Stefan to watch Klaus die. In As I Lay Dying, Damon was dying from his werewolf bite and Stefan goes to Klaus for a cure. Klaus told Stefan that he will give Damon the cure if Stefan becomes a Ripper again and will be Klaus' right hand man. Stefan does this, and Klaus makes Katherine give Damon the Werewolf Bite cure. |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In 500 Years of Solitude, Klaus returned to Mystic Falls, and he told Caroline that Damon was the one who informed him of Katherine's impending death. In While You Were Sleeping, Damon told Elena the latest gossip; about Klaus sleeping with Caroline. |-|Season Six= In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon referenced Klaus in a conversation with Malachai Parker, as the latter was asking him about a cure to a Werewolf Bite. |-|Season Seven= In Moonlight on the Bayou, Damon was informed by Valerie that Stefan was in New Orleans trying to hide from Rayna Cruz. He then told her that he only went there for booze, and Klaus's blood. Later, as Damon talked to Stefan, he asked his little brother to bring him a dose of Klaus's blood, as he worried that he would be bit by Tyler. Damon was also referenced in a conversation between Klaus and Stefan - Stefan told Klaus that Damon is a pain in the ass, and the hybrid laughed. Quotes Season Two :Damon: "You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." :Damon: "Nice vest." :Klaus: "Oh, thank you very much. Good to see you, Damon." :Klaus: "What did you say about my mother?" :Damon: "You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" :Klaus: "And here was I thinking you were the fun brother!" :Klaus: "You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and I." :Damon: "Really?" :Klaus: "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire, in love with his brother's girl." :-- The Last Day Season Three :(Klaus throwing pickets through the Gilbert house as Damon throws a picket back at him) :Damon: "Missed me. Missed me again." :-- Before Sunset Season Four :Damon: "Let's start with the basics. Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me on this 'greater evil', because I fought this guy and there's nothing more evil than that." :Klaus: "Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." :-- The Rager ---- :Damon: "If you're here for payback, go for it, 'cause you'll be stuck baby-sitting the little hunter that could." :Klaus: "You know, if you adjust your angle a little bit, you'll find a sharper edge." :Damon: "I know how to whittle, thanks. Now I know why those hybrids hated you. You are annoying." :Klaus: "Actually, I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires." :Damon: "Darwinism, Klaus. He needs to be able to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest." :Klaus: "And here was I, thinking you were the fun brother! Let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims, and there's a whole town of people down the road, just waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter." :Damon: "You don't think that occurred to me, Klaus?" :Klaus: "Tragedy is, Damon, it did occur to you, and yet you chose to ignore it. My guess is you did it to impress Elena. Somehow, to honor her, you will find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road. That's why I've already made the necessary corrections." :Damon: "What you'd do?" :-- After School Special ---- :Klaus: "Hello, mate." :Damon: "The hell are you doing here?" :Klaus: "Babysitting." :Damon: "He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena." :Klaus: "You sure about that? 'Cause I saw him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on." :Klaus: "What is it you say to her?" :Damon: "I think this has something to do with a certain blonde vampire. I think you murdered Carol Lockwood and I think you're worried Caroline's never gonna forgive you." :Klaus: "You've done worse." :Damon: "Debatable. You do bad things for no reason. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, Because someone has to fill that role and get things done. You do them to be a dick." :Klaus: "Debatable." :Damon': ''"If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving." :-- A View to a Kill Gallery |-|Season 2= uvs120108-001.jpg uvs120108-002.jpg uvs120108-003.jpg uvs120108-004.jpg uvs120108-005.jpg uvs120108-006.jpg uvs120108-007.jpg uvs120108-008.jpg uvs120108-009.jpg uvs120108-010.jpg uvs120108-011.jpg uvs120108-013.jpg uvs120108-014.jpg uvs120108-015.jpg uvs120108-016.jpg uvs120108-017.jpg uvs120108-018.jpg uvs120108-019.jpg uvs120108-020.jpg uvs120108-021.jpg uvs120108-022.jpg uvs120108-023.jpg uvs120108-024.jpg uvs120108-025.jpg |-|Season 3= uvs120108-026.jpg uvs120108-027.jpg uvs120108-028.jpg uvs120108-029.jpg 830px-3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg uvs120108-030.jpg uvs120108-031.jpg uvs120108-033.jpg uvs120108-032.jpg uvs120108-034.jpg uvs120108-035.jpg uvs120108-036.jpg uvs120108-037.jpg uvs120108-038.jpg uvs120108-039.jpg uvs120108-040.jpg uvs120108-041.jpg uvs120108-047.jpg uvs120108-057.jpg uvs120108-058.jpg uvs120108-059.jpg uvs120108-042.jpg uvs120108-060.jpg uvs120108-056.jpg uvs120108-043.jpg uvs120108-044.jpg uvs120108-048.jpg uvs120108-049.jpg uvs120108-053.jpg uvs120108-055.jpg uvs120108-050.jpg uvs120108-051.jpg uvs120108-052.jpg uvs120108-061.jpg uvs120108-062.jpg uvs120108-063.jpg uvs120108-064.jpg uvs120108-065.jpg uvs120108-067.jpg uvs120108-068.jpg uvs120108-069.jpg uvs120108-070.jpg uvs120108-071.jpg uvs120108-072.jpg uvs120108-073.jpg uvs120108-074.jpg uvs120108-083.jpg uvs120108-084.jpg uvs120108-075.jpg uvs120108-076.jpg uvs120108-077.jpg uvs120108-085.jpg uvs120108-086.jpg uvs120108-091.jpg uvs120108-078.jpg Uvs120108-079.jpg uvs120108-080.jpg uvs120108-081.jpg uvs120108-087.jpg uvs120108-088.jpg uvs120108-089.jpg uvs120108-082.jpg uvs120108-092.jpg uvs120108-106.jpg uvs120108-108.jpg uvs120108-097.jpg uvs120108-094.jpg uvs120108-095.jpg uvs120108-096.jpg uvs120108-098.jpg uvs120108-109.jpg uvs120108-099.jpg uvs120108-111.jpg uvs120108-110.jpg uvs120108-100.jpg uvs120108-101.jpg uvs120108-102.jpg uvs120108-103.jpg uvs120108-104.jpg uvs120108-105.jpg tumblr_lx2biijoJ31r5ht6uo1_500.jpg tvd-newdeal-6.jpg uvs120108-113.jpg uvs120108-114.jpg uvs120108-115.jpg uvs120108-116.jpg uvs120108-117.jpg uvs120108-118.jpg uvs120108-119.jpg uvs120108-120.jpg uvs120108-121.jpg uvs120108-122.jpg uvs120108-123.jpg uvs120108-124.jpg uvs120108-125.jpg uvs120108-126.jpg uvs120108-127.jpg uvs120108-128.jpg uvs120108-129.jpg uvs120108-130.jpg uvs120108-131.jpg uvs120108-132.jpg uvs120108-133.jpg uvs120108-134.jpg uvs120108-135.jpg uvs120108-136.jpg uvs120108-137.jpg uvs120108-138.jpg uvs120108-139.jpg uvs120108-140.jpg uvs120108-141.jpg uvs120108-142.jpg uvs120108-143.jpg uvs120108-144.jpg uvs120108-145.jpg uvs120108-146.jpg uvs120108-147.jpg uvs120108-148.jpg uvs120108-149.jpg uvs120108-150.jpg uvs120108-151.jpg uvs120108-152.jpg uvs120108-153.jpg uvs120108-154.jpg uvs120108-155.jpg uvs120108-156.jpg uvs120108-157.jpg uvs120108-158.jpg uvs120108-159.jpg uvs120108-160.jpg uvs120108-161.jpg uvs120108-162.jpg uvs120108-163.jpg uvs120108-164.jpg uvs120108-165.jpg uvs120108-166.jpg uvs120108-167.jpg uvs120108-168.jpg uvs120108-169.jpg uvs120108-170.jpg uvs120108-171.jpg uvs120108-172.jpg uvs120108-173.jpg uvs120108-174.jpg uvs120108-175.jpg uvs120108-176.jpg uvs120108-177.jpg uvs120108-178.jpg uvs120108-179.jpg uvs120108-180.jpg uvs120108-181.jpg tumblr_m4v5oz5tDz1rngriho1_500.jpg Klaus Damon 3x18.png |-|Season 4= 4x03-03.jpg DK2.PNG|"Because I've fought this guy, and there's nothing more evil than that."-Damon Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o1 1280.png damon klaus.jpg Trivia *In The New Deal, Klaus stated that he and Damon have a lot in common. *They have both tried to kill each other numerous times. *Both of them has had an abusive father. *Damon was the second vampire Klaus cured (from a werewolf bite) with his blood, the first being Katherine. *They have both had pasts with Katherine. **Damon: Katherine faked her death, leaving him devastated, and upon arriving in Mystic Falls she broke Damon's heart, claiming to never have loved him. **Klaus: Katherine, with Rose's unwilling help, turned herself into a vampire to avoid being killed in Klaus' sacrifice to break his Hybrid curse. He in turn killed her entire family. *They have both had love interests in Petrova Doppelgängers. Klaus originally with Tatia, and Damon with Katherine, and now Elena. *They are both linked in some way, as Klaus originated Damon's bloodline. *They have killed the most number of characters on-screen. *Klaus has healed Damon from death by a werewolf bite/venom twice, once at the end of the season 2 finale As I Lay Dying, and once - although it was not show in the episode - Graduation. *They have both admitted once that they wanted, or thought about being human, but would both rather be a vampire. *Both of them hated their fathers. **They were both the "least favorite" child in their family. *Both of them have been hated by a member of their family to the point of being hunted down. **Stefan wanted to go after Damon and kill him in Lost Girls, and he would have done it if Elena hadn't shown up and distracted him. **Mikael chased Klaus over the centuries before his desiccation by Abby Bennett, and continued that feat when he was revived, but was killed by Klaus in Homecoming. *They have both killed someone close to the women of their affections and both of them have came back to life, both by snapping their neck and both with the intentions of turning them into a vampire, although Klaus was the only one that succeeded. **Damon snapped Jeremy's neck in The Return, but he was revived due to his Gilbert Ring. **Klaus snapped Tyler's neck in The Reckoning, but he came back to life because Klaus' blood turned him into a vampire. *In 500 Years of Solitude, Klaus mentions he knew of Katherine's impending death via Damon, meaning they have kept in contact since Klaus left for New Orleans. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship